This invention generally relates to protecting the privacy of content and objects that are generated for viewing, such as images and documents. Embodiments of the invention are well suited for protecting the privacy of such objects that are generated by mobile devices.
Often, users look at confidential content within an electronic file while in a public place or a place where there are other users who are not authorized to see the confidential content. Once a user opens a document with confidential content in a public area, there is a risk that other unauthorized users can see the confidential content.
In particular, mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones are being used with increasing frequency to view all types of content, including confidential content. Due in part to the mobile nature of these devices, they are often used in public places, or in many other places where the user of the device may not want content that is shown on the device to be seen by others in the area.
Recently, mobile devices such as smart phones have been developed that are able to produce holographic displays. The number of games, apps and users is continually growing that are taking advantage of 3D holographic imaging. With the growing use of mobile devices to produce holographic displays, there is a need to protect private or secure imaging from being visible to unauthorized or inappropriate persons.